


War on Breakfast

by MorenoX25



Series: SuperBestRWBYcast. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorenoX25/pseuds/MorenoX25
Summary: Team RWBY have a "serious" discussion about Ruby and Yang's Eating Habits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Standuser64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standuser64/gifts).



After a long day of window shopping around the city of Vale on their free day, Team RWBY decided to go to a small yet nice restaurant were the food, thought not classy like Weiss wanted, it was nonetheless delicious and very fulfilling.

After they placed their orders, The girls fell into chit chats discussing about previous restaurant experiences, and unfortunately this brought up memories of a recent excursion to a breakfast place, which Weiss sadly could not go with them.

"I had a really good breakfast there; I don't know why people complain about that place it was really good." Blake said in defense to that breakfast place that not everyone loved.

"If Jaune heard you say that, he would be gagging in disgust at you." Weiss was also dumbfounded by Jaune distaste for that place, even though she didn't find it up to her usual standards when she went beforehand, she didn't hate it like the blond boy did.

"Every time I make sure to sit next to Yang and have a bunch of eggs next to her." Ruby joked knowing that her big sister wasn't really a fan of eggs, or breakfast for that matter.

"I remember she turned her meal from a disgusting plate to a champion one by subbing everything on the plate." Something Blake sometimes was a little too embarrassed to do for her plates at certain restaurants.

"That's right" Smiled the blond.

"It's a good idea and you did it." Being the most sociable of them all, made Yang exceptional at doing things none of the rest of the team dared do even if it was as insignificant as replacing items for a meal.

"You gotta pick the right style." Yang began confidently until Ruby cut in with a snide remark.

"Nothing says breakfast like steak at 9 am." You could almost taste the contempt in her words.

"I'll have steak any time of day." Said Weiss surprising the rest of her team.

"That's gross." Ruby shook her head to side to side.

"WHAT?!" The heiress cried scandalized by her partner's opinion. "Steak's delicious!"

"Steaks are great." Yang confirmed while Blake nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!"

"You eat steak at dinner!" Ruby claimed as it was a true fact that no one could change or even challenge.

"No/No!/No, no no!" Were WBY reactions.

"But I'd also have breakfast any time of day." The white haired girl countered Ruby's statement. "Food and time has no…"

"To be fair breakfast at night sounds awesome." Ruby cut her off; Pancakes with plenty of syrup sounded stupendous, yet steaks in the morning sounded gross.

"Then you don't get to talk shit about Yang's steaks." Weiss put it nice and simple, yet the discussion raged on.

"She's not gonna have it." Yang said in reference to her little sister. "We already had this discussion before; I ordered a steak for breakfast at another place before and Ruby was like: ' _What the fuck with the steak?_ ' and I'm just like: ' _It's a delicious piece of meat_ '."

"That you have at dinner!" Ruby said not relenting in her opinion.

"Ruby!" Weiss turned towards her partner sounding exasperated, but Yang still had to add.

"Time makes no difference in how tasty it is!"

"Ruby!" the heiress tried to make a point across but Ruby was still insisting in fighting Yang over this issue.

"Why don't you have vodka at 1 am?" Was the young leader's counter argument. "Or at 6 am?"

"But…"

Tired of waiting, Weiss had to elevate her voice over the sisters' bickering. "Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Hold on!" she repeated until they finally quieted down. "First of all I think the primary time to drink Vodka is 1am."

"Anyways…" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"That's when almost all Vodka is drunk."

"9 am then!" Ruby changed the time, yet still Weiss wasn't finished.

"If it's been a long night," the white haired girl continued ignoring Ruby. "Back when I got bronchitis every year I would always be woke up and served a glass of vodka as a remedy." She didn't know if that actually help her with her sickness, but it help her sleep at nights.

"It might not be a good idea," Blake finally said after keeping quiet listening her team argue about breakfast. "But if you want to wake up and get piss drunk and eat steaks…"

"It was delicious." Weiss added, remembering those cold nights back home.

"More power to you." Blake finished.

"To be fair, we were in a vacation at Vacuo and there you can eat whatever you want whatever time you want." Ruby tried to reason.

"No because you can do that everywhere." And no geographic location would stop a Schnee from having Steak at breakfast if they wanted so.

"You actually can't." insisted Ruby never flaking in her own ideas about how breakfast should be enjoyed.

"I find your time linking of food be more baffling than Yang's dislike for breakfast." That was who Weiss Schnee actually felt about it.

"Really?" The young leader asked baffled by her partner's statement. "That's stupid! And makes no sense."

"I get what she means though." Blake came in defense of Ruby for a change, because it would be just mean to gang up on her like this, so instead she tried to see thing in the red head's perspective. "I have this abhorrent feeling when I see someone drink an energy drink in the morning. That's foul."

"That's when you are supposed to drink it." The heiress and the blond turned towards the cat faunus.

"That's when you needed the most."

"No!" Now it was time for Blake to be appalled.

"It's a coffee replacement." Weiss tried to explain.

"It shouldn't be!" That was preposterous "You don't need that shit!"

"I drank an Energy Drink before walking through the door to this place!" The schnee exaggerated, but it was true she did have an energy drink before meeting with everyone else for lunch.

"You are supposed to drink those at night!" Blake informed but Yang and Weiss shook their heads.

"No!"

"That's when you are not supposed to drink it, because then you'll be up too late."

"Yeah!"

Why do you think I sometimes stay up to 4 in the morning?" the heiress finished with a laugh.

"The only possible a steak at an early time of a day might not be as good, is if the chef is not awake (yeah!), and he doesn't make it medium-rare perfect (That's right!); that's the only reason that you aren't getting it well-cooked." Yang brought it all back to the original purpose of the conversation to try and put an end to it.

"Because then you'll order a bad steak." Blake asked.

"That's right." Yang smiled that Blake did get what she was trying to say. "But the point is that, if he's not doing his job then fine, but the flavor if all things are equal…"

"All things considered."

"Is the same all times of day." And no one can deny that steaks are delicious.

"Yeah," Weiss nodded. "I'd like a Steak with orange juice, that's probably super good."

"This is the dumbest fucking conversation we ever had." Blake couldn't help herself but to laugh at the absurdity of how far everyone was going to prove their points.

"I remember when we all progressively…" Ruby tried to continue the conversation but Blake was getting tired of it all.

"Eat whatever the fuck you want, whenever the fuck you want!"

"Thank you." Yang sent a appreciative smile towards her partner.

"Are you hungry? Then just dumb a bag of cookies on the floor and eat like a fucking filthy animal." That was the extreme side of Blake's argument and Weiss found it hilarious.

"I want to see Ruby go out to Grimm infested territory and shout towards the Grimm, ' _Stop eating humans! It's too early!_ '" Yang joked enjoying the angry red cheeks on her little sister's face, who turned towards Weiss.

"Blake and I just covered our faces when at the breakfast place Yang goes: "I'll have the Steak and Eggs, but no Eggs, no orange juice, no pancakes, no bread. Just the Steak." I felt like I was eating with the toughest 85 year-old grandma."

"So I guess the Waitress save you because you didn't actually add anything to your plate." Weiss said recalling what Blake had said earlier about subs.

"She offered subs for everything, she was great." Blake commented happy when someone did a remarkable job no matter what.

"Yeah she gave me the good subs." Yang nodded.

"But you were willing to throw away…" Wiess had to stop herself for just a second still trying to process what she was hearing. "Literally just scrape away half your plate and throw it to the trash!"

"That's why I feel it is important that I say this," The blond say trying to explain her reasoning. "I totally hate the picky order-eater type of person that replaces all the things on the menu."

"But you don't mind being them." Ruby accused pointing a finger towards her sister.

"No! I never do that! Anywhere!"

"Except right in front of us." Weiss conceded that Ruby had a point in there.

"Except when I'm forced to go to a breakfast place!"

"Oh! So only when you want to." Ruby responded looking at Yang and pointing out how much of a hypocrite she was being.

"Hold on! Hold on! Just let me get there." The blond raised both her open palms in front of her trying to defend herself so he could continue without having every single word of hers be twisted around. "Because I know you want to hate on me, so let me finish! Instead of being the annoying nagger that doesn't want to come to a breakfast place, I'll go! I'll just order the one thing that I want and that would be it. Otherwise I wouldn't go."

"You know what…"

"But I hate the person that is gonna nag and like complain about the place." Yang continued without listening to what Weiss wanted to say. "And I hate the person that is generally about every meal everywhere you go, replace everything."

"Yang you know what…" The heiress tried say her piece but Ruby just had it with Yang's so called explanation

"You realize that you replaced the person complaining about going to a breakfast place FOR BREAKFAST!?"

Unfortunately for Team RWBY their orders never came and they couldn't eat because Ruby's outbursts was loud enough to get them kicked and banned from coming to that place ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from Super Best Friendcast 89 - Three-fifths of a Podcast


End file.
